Cutting Edge
Cutting Edge is the forty-third episode of the Beast Wars TV series. Synopsis Chak and Una, two protohuman children, play, watched over by three older primates, the youngest of the which bearing a familiar hammer. But a large raptor with red, glowing eyes and laser vision arrives, attacks one of the older protohumans, and begins to chase the the leading protohuman and the kids for their lives. The children hide and stay silent to avoid becoming snacks for the mechanical dinosaur. Optimus Primal and Silverbolt arrive in the sky to save the protohumans from the evil dinosaur. Back in the Mount St. Hilary base, Rhinox analyzes recovered materials from the dinosaurs to deduce that Megatron must be masterminding the evil robot dinosaur's activities, and one raptor won't be the end. Rattrap, lurking about, spies on Blackarachnia carrying around some materials in a suspicious manner. She drops her cargo when the two protohumans run past her, followed by their monkeysitter, Cheetor. Cheetor stops to explain why the kids are here, but is distracted by the sensation of being close to Blackarachnia. In the control room, Primal assigns Cheetor and Blackarachnia to take the kids back to their regular habitat (making Silverbolt act rather territorial). Once the four leave, Rattrap mentions to Rhinox that he saw Blackarachnia taking something from the classified area of the Maximals' base. Cheetor gives Chak a dizzying ride through the air, while on the ground, Una puts a coconut on her head and mimics Blackarachnia's behavior. Cheetor and Chak land and Blackarachnia professes her disdain for the adorable antics of the Neanderthals. A Cyber raptor attacks, and despite her own reservations about putting herself in danger, she fights to protect the human kids. Cheetor manages to damage himself with a grandstanding maneuver. After getting away, the Maximals find their radios are being jammed and Cheetor's flight ability is disabled; the two are on their own. Megatron, watching the Maximals and their charges, sends Waspinator and Tarantulas (brandishing a new toy) and three additional raptors to attack the two Maximals in the field. Meanwhile, Primal and Silverbolt also go to reinforce the two Maximals who haven't radioed in a status report. The four remaining Predacons share a hearty laugh and prepare for an attack on the under-staffed Maximal base. Cheetor, Blackarachnia, and the kids come under attack from Predacon forces. While they take cover, Silverbolt and Primal arrive to protect their comrades. Tarantulas's new weapon is a Transmetal cyber venom which disables Primal, leaving him drunkenly singing about his Little Guy. Blackarachnia dives to use her own body to take a shot from Tarantulas meant for the two kids. One of the raptors gets close to Optimus, but is damaged by the sudden appearance of the hammer-wielding protohuman. The damaged raptor jumps madly, stomping on Waspinator. Thanks to the protohuman, Primal figures out that the raptors are vulnerable on the control units on their backs. Blackarachnia destroys the control unit on the remaining raptor, which takes out Tarantulas as it self-destructs. Megatron's attack on the Maximal base starts well. Quickstrike is sacrificed as a victim to an anticipated booby trap. After getting a radio message from Waspinator that the attack on the protohumans has failed, Megatron, Rampage and Inferno push forward to claim the Ark—but Depth Charge arrives, giving Rhinox and Rattrap the opening they need to force the Predacons back into a retreat. As Primal's group collect themselves, the children protohumans are delivered back into the care of their parents and wave goodbye to Cheetor. Blackarachnia smuggles some hardware from the damaged raptors. Cheetor congratulates Blackarachnia on her heroic actions, but Blackarachnia tells Cheetor she doesn't care for "nice kids". As she walks away under the wing of territorial Silverbolt, Cheetor mutters that he's not a kid...and maybe not so nice, either. Meanwhile, Megatron determines that he can perfect the technology from the Cyber raptors by using it in conjunction with the other half of Rampage's divided spark. Transcript *Cutting Edge/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Wars episodes